


Терразиновые откровения

by Myrskynraivo (Salmari)



Category: StarCraft
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmari/pseuds/Myrskynraivo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ламповые беседы Аларака и Зератула о жизни последнего.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Незваный гость

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ishaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishaen/gifts).



Сиреневая дымка терразина стелилась по полу и колыхалась от движений подола одежд Аларака. Владыка остановился в шаге от своих покоев, провел рукой по туману, и, недоумевающе хмыкнув, растер его между пальцами.

— Или кто-то из моих подчиненных опять потерял всякую меру, или одно из двух. Ведь я не настолько расточителен, в отличие от этих идиотов, — буркнул он, кладя пальцы на сенсор.

К его величайшему удивлению, это были вовсе не безалаберные слуги. Как только дверь в его временное место прописки на "Копье Адуна" открылась, в лицо ему пахнул густой поток драгоценного газа.

Застигнутый этим врасплох, талдарим принялся спешно отмахиваться от застилающего зрение терразина. А потом, приглядевшись, увидел сквозь фиолетовую муть, что на его постели довольно бесцеремонно развалилась чья-то фигура.

— Так-так, — цыкнул владыка, сжимая кулаки и обнажая два тускло-красных клинка. — С каких пор простым посвященным можно воровать хозяйское Дыхание Жизни?

— Убери оружие, владыка, — раздался скрипучий голос. — Я безоружен и вреда тебе не причиню.

И в доказательство своих слов незнакомец поднял из тумана обе руки.

— Допустим, — поморщился Аларак. — Но почему ты беззащитен? Особенно в покоях талдарима... 

— Потому что этот бесстыжий юнец стащил мой клинок. На память, мать его Разжагал. А другого у меня нет, — пояснил голос. — Нет, коса искривления — это, конечно, круто, но я предпочитаю плащи и кинжалы, так сказать...

— Минуту, так ты и есть тот неразим, про которого наш доблестный иерарх мне всю плешь проел? — начал догадываться владыка. — А ты разве не умер?

— Конечно, нет, — раздраженно отозвался Зератул. — Я что, похож на Тассадара?

— Понятия не имею, кто такой Тассадар, хоть Артанис его имя тоже раз сто всуе упомянул, — фыркнул талдарим и сел на стул, скрестив ноги. — Ну рассказывай, прелат, какого Амуна ты распоряжаешься моим терразином и прячешься от остальных.

— Почему прячусь? — неспешно протянул он. — Допустим, меня ненавидят. Почти все дэлаамы поголовно. Это достаточно веская причина для того, чтобы скрываться?

— Отнюдь. Если тебя ненавидят, брось им всем вызов и покажи, на что ты способен. А прятаться в тенях — удел трусов, — небрежно отозвался Аларак. — Или силы духа не хватает?

— Силы духа хватает, но артрит, понимаешь ли, беспощадная сволочь. Беспощаднее, чем Керриган в ее лучшие годы, — проворчал Зератул, продолжая валяться на неаккуратно застеленной кровати. — А у тебя прятаться выгодно. И в глаза не бросаюсь, и терразин есть.

— Вот о терразине поподробнее, пожалуйста. Очень хочется знать.

— Э? — Он уставил мутный зеленый взгляд прямо на владыку. — Что знать?

— Или ты дурак, или Дыхание Жизни уже начало действовать. Хотя на полоумного вроде не сильно тянешь. За исключением того, что сел на терразин, — пожал плечами Аларак.

— Это почему? Вы ведь тоже на нем...

— Это потому, что утащить газ из-под носа у талдарима — форменное самоубийство. А уж конкурировать с ним по его употреблению — подавно, — холодно отозвался он.

— И почему ты меня не убил еще?

— Ты любопытный, — ехидно ухмыльнулся владыка. — Для начала поговорю с тобой, а там решу, что делать. Рассказывай, зачем Дыхание таскаешь?

— Приходы ловить, конечно же. Хотя ты прав, смысла в этом мало. Пустота — она же холодна. Как сердце моей бывшей...

— ...девушки?

— Да какой девушки, — матриарха... Ох, ноют старые кости, — закряхтел Зератул и кое-как поднялся, чтобы сесть.

— Вынужден подтвердить тот факт, что сердце нынешнего матриарха ничуть не теплее, — как бы невзначай заметил Аларак. — Что, это единственная причина?

— А могут быть еще?

— Откуда же мне знать. Может, ты решил лично с Темным пообщаться, ммм?

— Э, нет. Не о чем мне с ним разговаривать. А вот если встречу Тассадара — выговорю ему за то, что воспитал такого раздолбая. Это же надо — проворонить собственный народ и Золотую Армаду! — бурно возмутился было прелат, но тут же заохал и схватился на лоб, пытаясь унять вызванное терразиновым дурманом головокружение. — А все потому, что старших слушать надо, вот.

— Тут я с тобой соглашусь. Ваш иерарх — редкостный идиот. Хоть и добродушный.

— А ведь пророчество-то право было, а...

— Что еще за пророчество? — приподнял бровь талдарим.

Медленно, постанывая, Зератул скорее сполз, чем встал с кровати, затем, кое-как восстановив равновесие, вновь уставился на Аларака заметно окосевшими глазами.

— Как-нибудь потом расскажу. Я уже чувствую холодные объятия Пустоты...

— Может, отоспишься? — предложил тот. — Вижу, на Дыхании ты совсем недавно.

— До этого пробовал терранские стимуляторы. Дрянь редкостная, но тащит неплохо. Хотя с терразином они ни в какое сравнение не идут. Клевая штука, это ваше Дыхание Жизни...

— Вообще-то это наша святыня! — оскорбился владыка.

— Да не бесись ты. Я так же в свое время про Кхалу ляпнул. Вроде жив пока.

Зератул продолжал что-то бормотать, но речь его становилась все более бессвязной с каждым мгновением. Наконец неразим просто закатил глаза и безвольно рухнул обратно на постель.

Только после этого Аларак соизволил подняться с места. Печально покачав головой, он кое-как уложил гостя на кровати, а сам, разогнав немного руками остатки газа, вышел из комнаты.

— Мне даже немного жаль этого старого "пророка", — сказал он себе. — Судя по всему, он может поведать мне много интересного. Отойдет — поспрашиваю.

И легким движением ладони закрыл дверь.


	2. Про пророчество

— Неужели случилось чудо?

Зератул резко сел на кровати, отчего в глазах тут же потемнело, и медленно повернул голову на голос.

— А, владыка...

— Ты ловил отходняк два дня, — с большим неудовольствием отметил Аларак, сидящий в своей привычной позе. — Кажется, тебе не стоит так перебирать с Дыханием.

— Мне уже как-то без разницы. По-любому бы казнили.

— Зато мне не без разницы. Если ты кони двинешь в моей комнате — что мне делать прикажешь? — праведно возмутился талдарим, но тут же сменил тон. — Так что ты там про казнь говорил?

— Ну... в общем, я должен был предстать перед судом...

— Ты что, суда побоялся?! — расхохотался Аларак.

— Еще чего, — огрызнулся прелат. — Просто все думают, что я мертв. Зачем светиться лишний раз?

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Артанис все еще нуждается в тебе?

— Приходило. Артанис, хоть и тот еще пень, но все-таки уже парень взрослый. Без наставлений, как вижу, прекрасно управляется, пусть и горюет ежедневно.

— Мне нравится твое суждение, — кивнул владыка. — Многие животные учат своих детенышей выживать, просто оставляя их в опасности. Кто слаб — погибает, кто силен — получает ценнейший урок на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— По такому принципу вы живете?

— Не совсем, — уклончиво ответил он. — Там все сложно... Лучше расскажи, что же ты такого, народный герой, натворить умудрился, что аж под суд тебя отдать собрались?

— Как всегда — помочь решил, — всплеснул руками Зератул и устроился поудобнее на кровати. — В общем, я был одним из первых, кто обнаружил гибридов. Вышло это совершенно случайно: мы потерпели очередное сокрушительное поражение от зергов...

— От этих букашек? — фыркнул Аларак.

— Не перебивай! — наставительно поднял палец прелат. — Так вот, мы вынуждены были приземлиться на довольно неприветливой планете. Искали выживших, а нашли эту мерзость. Там же впервые я узнал о "высшей силе" и его таинственном слуге.

— Амун и Наруд?

— Именно. Но тогда я понятия не имел, кто они такие, и решил это выяснить. Долгих четыре с лишним года я скитался по космосу, ища хоть какую-нибудь информацию о наших расах и наших богах...

— Тебе позарез нужно было это пророчество?

— Вообще-то я просто пытался забить этим путешествием горе от смерти Разжагал. Ведь стимуляторов на тот момент мне негде было достать, а про терразин я понятия не имел. Но с другой стороны, — поспешил он предупредить очередное негодование талдарима, — чем больше я искал, тем больше я узнавал интересного.

— Вот как? И что же ты нашел?

— Оказывается, Керриган должна была спасти мир.

— Почему же до сих пор не спасла? — насмешливо прищурился Аларак.

— Э, владыка, спасение вселенной — дело серьезное. Оно так просто не делается.

— Какие вы все медлительные, аж противно. То Артанис этот малахольный время понапрасну тратит, то Керриган несчастная не может никак Амуна из галактики вышвырнуть...

— Ты сюда пришел рассказы мои слушать или возмущаться? На нас гонишь, а сам пыжишься, как терранский ребенок с юношеским максимализмом и пачкой комплексов впридачу.

Владыка от неожиданности потерял дар речи.

— Тебе не все ли равно, как скоро Керриган сделает свое дело? Тебе, главное, до нее успеть сделать свое, — продолжал, воспользовавшись заминкой, Зератул. — Так вот, я пророчество это по кускам собрал, перевел и донес до представителей всех трех рас. Только, как ни странно, — печально усмехнулся он, — терраны и зерги поверили мне куда более охотно, чем родной народ — протоссы. Как говаривал друг Рейнор — "пророка нет в отечестве своем"...

— Стало быть, ты их предупредил, но они наплевали? А потом еще и казнить тебя за твою "ересь" хотели? Что же, в таком случае, они поплатились за это сполна. — Аларак встал и поправил одеяния. — Знаешь, я не фаталист, в отличие от вас, но мне почему-то кажется, что ты был абсолютно прав. Как я уже говорил — не дурак ты, прелат, не дурак. Хоть и чокнутый по-своему. А ты уж извини — мне пора идти. Думаю, ты не хочешь, чтобы за мной пришли и обнаружили здесь тебя?

— Все мы такие, если подумать, — рассеянно отозвался он вслед выходящему владыке.


	3. Про матриарха

Сопровождаемый резким порывом воздуха от одеяний и грязной бранью, Аларак буквально вломился в свою каюту и остановился, как вкопанный, лишь заметив мирно медитирующего на своей кровати Зератула.

— В чем дело? — вяло поинтересовался тот, приоткрыв один глаз.

— Не знаю, что из себя представляла Разжагал, но вот ее дочурка — сущее зло во плоти! — негодующе объявил владыка и упал в кресло, жалобно просевшее под его весом. — Тебе не кажется, что это ненормально — появиться из ниоткуда, надавать предводителю талдаримов сочных оплеух и смыться обратно в тени, не преминув при этом этого самого предводителя еще и по голове посохом тюкнуть как следует? Я весь вне себя от ярости! — Он продемонстрировал имеющие явную форму ладоней лиловые следы на своем бледном лице.

— Вот как. — Неразим открыл второй глаз и, хрустнув пальцами, повернулся лицом к вынужденному соседу по комнате: — Тогда мне остается лишь тебе посочувствовать, поскольку малышка Воразун пошла вся в свою маманю.

— Да что ты говоришь? И как в таком случае тебя угораздило стать ее приближенным, прелат? — язвительно хихикнул Аларак. — Может, расскажешь?

Зератул лишь молча плюхнулся на постель.

— Не понял?

— Дыхание, — сухо ответил он.

Через мгновение до талдарима дошло.

— Вымогатель старый, — буркнул он, доставая из секретной заначки емкость с терразином. По правде говоря, эта заначка была хитровымудренной настолько, что он сам частенько забывал, как до нее добраться, но, похоже, для такого опытного ловца кайфа, как Зератул, это не стало препятствием.

— Старый? Да я тебе еще фору дам, салага! На свои боевые шрамы посмотри, угодник дамский! — оскорбился темный.

— Еще один. Вы, неразимское племя, все такие бестактные хамы?

— Не хочу выслушивать это от того, кто искренне держит дэлаамов за идиотов, безо всякого стеснения высказывает это и множество других "комплиментов" Артанису в лицо и считает это нормальным поведением в гостях, — холодно парировал Зератул, принимая фляжку из рук владыки. — И как он тебя еще терпит?..

— А ты-то откуда знаешь?

— А ты думаешь, я тут часами сижу и непонятно чем занимаюсь? Нет, моим суставам необходима регулярная физическая нагрузка, иначе однажды я просто не встану с кровати, — с видом доктора медицинских наук объявил прелат и, опрокинув открытый сосуд, выпустил оттуда густую фиолетовую дымку. — О, да...

— Ну-ка, подвинь костыли. — Аларак бесцеремонно пихнул гостя и сел на освободившееся место. Начавший расползаться по каюте терразиновый туман окутал и его. — Выкладывай. 

— Ммм... дааа... Лучшее из всего, что я пробовал. Жаль, действует не сразу. Ну, пока ловлю приход, так и быть, расскажу.

— Желательно в подробностях, — поддакнул талдарим, уже начавший чувствовать сладкий жар расползающегося по телу наркотика.

— Ты, помнится, упомянул мое звание? Так вот, приобрел я его... м, как это там терраны говорят... да, через постель. Но это было давно и неправда, а еще я был молод и глуп. В общем, была матриарх чуть ли не идеалом женщины для нашего поколения — высокая, красивая, мудрая, да еще и торжественно взявшая на себя бремя власти в столь трудное для нашего народа время. Ее обожали все, а когда она выходила к нам и называла нас "дети мои" — мы были на седьмом небе от счастья. И так случилось, что я, будучи еще юнцом, заслужил ее расположение... нет, не помню, как, не спрашивай. Быть приближенным к матриарху означало иметь статус и определенные привилегии, но не это меня манило — я был влюблен, о да, влюблен до потери памяти и пульса! Даже тот нелицеприятный факт, что дражайшая Разжагал не имела постоянного супруга, а предпочитала содержать целый сонм, кхм, таких вот приближенных, тогда меня не смутил. Однако близость, сам понимаешь, есть близость, и очень скоро я узнал ее истинную сущность. Владыка, это был самый настоящий дьявол в юбке! Нет, я не говорю, что она была плохой, нет, — но ее железный характер и стальная выдержка вкупе с доминаторскими замашками заставляли нас трепетать в праведном ужасе и, что называется, ходить по струнке. О, эта женщина могла укротить любого.

— Даже меня?

— Учитывая твои нынешние отношения с Джи-нарой — как два пальца о гранит... Впрочем, я должен отметить, что добрых чувств она не была лишена, и, кажется, испытывала ко мне определенную симпатию, — продолжал Зератул, полностью игнорируя возмущенные попытки Аларака возразить. — По крайней мере, мне доставалось чуть меньше, чем прочим моим собратьям. Не могу сказать, что жизнь подкаблучника была хороша, но чин и постель матриарха в принципе меня устраивали.

— Стало быть, ты прожил с ней какое-то время?

— Да, и довольно долгое. До тех пор, пока я не был вынужден отправиться на Чар, но это уже другая история... Так, собственно, самое главное, о чем сказать хотел. Наверняка ты задался вопросом, как появилась Воразун. Знай: это произошло исключительно по моей вине.

— Не могу сказать, что в ней есть что-то от тебя.

— Правильно, потому что Разжагал решила воспитывать дочь самостоятельно, а мне оставалось только наблюдать, как мой ребенок растет и осознает, что у него есть только мать. Впрочем, и наблюдал-то я без особого энтузиазма.

— Ты никогда не хотел детей?

— Нежданных — нет. Впрочем, я не исключаю, что где-то далеко в моей душе теплится искра отцовской любви. — Судя по остекленевшему взгляду и отрешенному тону, терразин уже начал открывать сознанию неразима прямую дорожку в Пустоту.

— А сама Воразун об этом знает?

— О чем?

— О том, кто ее отец.

— Нет, и не надо ей. Она и так меня ненавидит — считает предателем за то, что убил Разжагал.

— Настолько она тебе надоела?

— Увы, мне пришлось. И хоть у меня иногда возникало желание это сделать, но оно было лишь сиюминутной вспышкой гнева. Прервав ее страдания, я осознал, что остался один — ведь она, можно сказать, даже любила меня; чем-то я был ей приятен и дорог. Впрочем, особой скорби я, как ни странно, тогда не испытал. Боль от столь спорной утраты пришла потом...

Талдарим подхватил слабеющими руками обмякшее тело прелата и осторожно разместил его на кровати, прежде чем тот свалился на пол окончательно, а затем, сам одурманенный Дыханием Жизни, лег рядом и провалился в темное забытье.


	4. Про Тассадара

Владыка кое-как разлепил глаза и замутненным сознанием пришел к выводу, что под боком у него что-то лежит. Точнее, кто-то. Тряхнув пульсирующей тупой болью головой, он покосился на свою постель и обнаружил рядом с собой мирно спящего Зератула.

Без того бледное лицо талдарима резко стало яркого белоснежного цвета.

"О боги, — подумал он, — я надеюсь, я не слишком развязно вел себя, будучи под кайфом?"

Лучшим способом узнать это было разбудить прелата, что Аларак и сделал, бесцеремонно отвесив соседу до кровати сочного тычка. В ответ на это он сонно буркнул:

— Мммгммм?..

— Эй, ты вообще меня слышишь? — талдарим принялся теребить Зератула за плечо. 

— Нет, Тассадар, давай не сегодня, — томно простонал тот и сладко потянулся.

— Что за...

Вот тут Аларак окончательно потерял дар речи. А потом, перепугавшись, начал трясти неразима так, что едва не спихнул того с постели.

— Эй, эй, я тебе что, посвященный какой-нибудь? — наконец выдал окончательно проснувшийся Зератул и, усевшись, протер заспанные глаза. — Вот накинулся... ох...

— Ну слава богам, ты в порядке, — облегченно протянул Аларак. — Я думал, тебя окончательно накрыло.

— В смысле?

— Такое бывает, когда с непривычки употребляешь много Дыхания. Оно окончательно рвет твои связи с этим миром и твой разум растворяется в Пустоте, покинув материальную оболочку. Некоторых юных посвященных, поддавшихся искушению Дыхания, постигла такая участь.

— Мне, конечно, очень приятно, что ты обо мне беспокоишься, но с чего ты взял, что меня, того-этого, окончательно? — полюбопытствовал Зератул, бережно разглаживая те лохмотья, что когда-то, очевидно, были его плащом.

— Я тебя будил, а ты меня Тассадаром назвал.

Теперь бледнеть пришла очередь прелата.

— Ч-что?

— Истинная правда. А еще я хотел тебя спросить, не приставал ли я к тебе, случаем, когда ловил приход — есть за мной грешок, каюсь, — но после того, что ты мне выдал, я, честно говоря, не знаю, стоит ли мне извиняться за возможные... проступки.

Неразим молчал, смущенно уставив взгляд на темную, потрепанную ткань.

— Если тебе так неловко, может, все же выговоришься? — предложил Аларак. — А я послушаю. Не бойся, никому не расскажу.

Спустя несколько мгновений заминки Зератул несмело начал:

— Стыдно в этом признаваться, но именно в его объятиях я нашел успокоение после довольно болезненного разрыва с матриархом. Да-да, не знаю как у вас, принципиальных, но у нас порядок не запрещает спать с тем, с кем хочется.

— Нам надо поддерживать популяцию, понимаешь ли. Но ведь этот Тассадар... он же из кхалаев был?

— В том и дело. И он ответил мне взаимностью, несмотря ни на что. 

Неразим улегся обратно и, вытянувшись во весь рост, продолжил:

— Знаю, что хочешь спросить. Познакомились случайно. Он был одним из первых, кто за последнее время принял нас, как своих братьев, хоть поначалу и относился с недоверием.

— Я так понимаю, послал куда подальше все предрассудки и посмотрел на вещи максимально объективно? О, это так свойственно тамплиерам — сначала делать, потом думать... Повезло твоему Тассадару, что вовремя начал головой работать, — хмыкнул Аларак.

— Повезло ему разве что в том, что подружился со мной. На родине же его за это, мягко скажем, не похвалили. Даже чуть было не казнили за "ересь".

— Подружился, говоришь?

— Сначала — да. Я его даже научил владеть нашими энергиями. Может, для тебя это тоже звучит, как неслыханная ересь, но не о том тогда надо было думать — нам необходимо было что-то делать с зергами, да и доверял я ему. А потом, как ты понял, все это переросло в нечто большее. Мы держали в тайне наши отношения, поскольку наши собратья могли нас, мягко говоря, не понять. Но самое неприятно даже не в этом...

— Но в чем?

— Видишь ли, владыка, Тассадар, в отличие от меня, питал чувства искренние.

— Ты хочешь сказать...

— Да, он был для меня средством побега от реальности. И не знал об этом, думая, что я тоже к нему что-то чувствую. А я... я, кажется, вообще в своей жизни ни разу никого не любил от души и бескорыстно.

Зератул замялся на мгновение, но затем неожиданно жестко подытожил:

— Хорошо, что он погиб, не узнав этой неприятной правды. Мне было мерзко обманывать его, — таких как он, поискать еще, владыка, — но у меня так и не хватило смелости что-то сделать.

Аларак помолчал, уставившись в потолок, затем медленно проговорил:

— Знаешь, прелат, слушаю твои рассказы, и понимаю: как же скучно я живу. Нет, серьезно. Подавляющее большинство моих дней прошло по одному и тому же сценарию. Ты путешествовал по множеству разных миров, знал многих обитателей нашего уголка космоса, а я вот только недавно выбрался со Слейна, и занимаюсь в основном тем, что без конца подкалываю Артаниса и гоняю своих подчиненных.

— Что тебе мешает разнообразить твою жизнь?

— Бремя власти. Оно накладывает определенные... ограничения. Но иерарх, как ни странно, с ними справляется достойно.

— Его заслуга, — пожал плечами Зератул.

— Чья?

— Тассадара. Он же был наставником юного Артаниса... когда-то.

— Вот как... Но в любом случае, если ты можешь позволить себе кочевать с планеты на планету, то я вынужден быть со своим народом. Это нелегко.

— И именно по этой причине я не исполнил последнюю волю матриарха, Аларак.


	5. Про Айур

— Эй, прелат!

Зератул лениво приоткрыл глаза.

— Не припоминаю, чтобы я разрешал всевозможным красноглазым фанатикам так ко мне обращаться, — сухо ответил он.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что сегодня за день? Или так и лежал тут сутками да приходы ловил? — Аларак устроился в кресле, закинул ногу на ногу и смерил гостя полным сарказма взглядом.

— Нет, а что? — захлопал глазами темный.

— Ну вы посмотрите на него, — всплеснул руками владыка. — Как можно быть настолько неосведомленным о судьбе своего народа?.. Сегодня, мой дорогой отжиматель терразина, объединенная армия протоссов идет освобождать Айур от пагубного влияния Амуна.

— Ты имел в виду — "дэлаамов"? — уточнил неразим, продолжая смотреть в потолок.

— Я имел в виду — "дэлаамов, чистильщиков и талдаримов", — передразнил его Аларак.

— Каких еще чист... а, впрочем, молчи, мне все равно как-то по боку, — отмахнулся прелат.

— В общем, у тебя есть час для того, чтобы успеть рассказать мне про ваши терки с тамплиерами. Мне ужасно лень изучать это самому, а перед Артанисом не хочу ударить в грязь лицом.

— В смысле? — приподнял бровь Зератул.

— В смысле! Как планету родную освобождать, так сразу все разговоры у нашего иерарха только о ней, а я не хочу показаться необразованным, хоть и клал я на вашу историю большой и...

— Ладно, без подробностей, — буркнул темный и сел на постели, скрестив ноги. — Поверь, мне хватит всего пары минут на это — тебе даже не придется тут сидеть и скучать.

— Тогда я слушаю.

Прелат помолчал немножко и начал повествование.

— Как ты наверняка мог дойти методом проб и ошибок, мы — изгнанники. А стали мы ими из-за того, что наши предки отказались принять Кхалу.

— Но почему? Вы что, знали, что благодаря ей Амун вас всех поиме...

— Нет, не поэтому! — огрызнулся неразим. — Видишь ли, подобной глубины связь предполагала некое... размытие личности и границ собственного эго. Мы просто боялись, что со временем, если так и дальше пойдет, полностью утратим наши индивидуальности и будем кем-то вроде безмозглых зергов, что подчиняются лишь единому разуму.

— Но ведь ваши собратья не стали?

— Не стали, но отступать было поздно. Мы отсекли наши нейронные узы в знак протеста — да и вообще чтобы покинуть Кхалу, ведь одним лишь ментальным усилием сделать это невозможно — и нас заклеймили еретиками и отступниками.

— И я правильно понял, что с вами собирались сделать то же, что и с тобой не столь продолжительное время назад?

— Разумеется, прятаться вечно мы не могли, и рано или поздно нас нашли бы. Собственно, так и случилось.

— Но ваше племя все еще живо. Неужто они включили мозги и отпустили вас с миром?

— Не совсем.

Зератул снова выдержал тяжелую паузу.

— Ты слышал об Адуне?

— Откуда же? — хмыкнул Аларак.

— В общем, этот молодой тамплиер был единственным, кто, как ты выразился "включил мозги" и пришел к выводу, что не так уж мы и опасны. Само собой разумеется, ему никто не поверил, и вопрос о том, что делать с нами, все еще решался. За то немногое время, что мы провели с ними, он научил нас скрываться от наших преследователей. Так зародилось наше темное искусство.

— Ближе к делу, просветленный, — нетерпеливо заерзал талдарим. — А еще обещал, что не дашь мне заскучать.

— Прекрати меня погонять!.. В итоге кончилось все тем, что нас погрузили на старый корабль, построенный еще самими зел-нага, и отправили на все четыре стороны. И когда на нас попытались напасть, Адун защитил нас ценой своей жизни. Он был первым, кто овладел одновременно двумя силами. Мы называем его Сумеречным Спасителем. С тех самых пор он стал почитаем как у нас, так и у кхалаев...

— А у них-то почему? Он же вас спас!

— Да, но, по их мнению, он спас и их. От нас. Понимаешь?

— М-да, — протянул владыка. — Любите вы сами себе жизнь усложнять.

— Однако мы не переставали чувствовать ответственность за Айур даже после того, как нашли прибежище на Шакурасе. По этой причине мы приняли беженцев-тамплиеров после того, как зерги захватили планету.

— Добрые вы, что тут сказать. Я б на вашем месте вообще их проигнорировал — пусть подыхают, коли нарвались.

— А теперь, владыка, не хочешь ли взамен рассказать мне о том, как появился ваш народ? — язвительно спросил Зератул, которому явно надоело выслушивать бесконечные подколы Аларака.

— О, это событие, память о котором мы бережно храним и передаем из поколения в поколение! Нас коснулась божественная милость, и мы стали избранниками наших учителей, которые со своим исходом забрали нас с этого шарика, подальше от примитивных зверей, каким-то чудом эволюционировавших потом в тамплиеров...

— ...ага, и забрали лишь для того, чтобы хорошенько поиметь вас еще до этих самых тамплиеров, — хмыкнул прелат и, встав с постели, гордо удалился, оставив опешившего и полностью обескураженного талдарима сидеть и изумленно пялиться ему вслед.


	6. Эпилог

Аларак необычайно тихо вошел в свою каюту и, остановившись, внимательно посмотрел на Зератула,

— Мы сделали это, прелат. У нас получилось, — сухо выдавил он.

Неразим повернулся к нему и удивленно радостно приподнял брови.

— Мы отправили Темного обратно туда, откуда он явился. Вашей родине больше ничто не угрожает.

— Вот как...

— Ну что, беглец, вернешься к своим? Или предпочтешь окончить жизнь в скитаниях по галактике? — хмыкнул талдарим. — Но как бы там ни было, тебе придется отсюда уйти. Я больше не смогу тебя покрывать, поскольку я решил не присоединяться к дэлаамам. Я поведу свой народ по пути, который он заслуживает.

— Значит, ты не захотел остаться... Нет, владыка, не место мне среди них, — покачал головой Зератул. — Уйдешь ты — уйду и я.

Прелат нехотя поднялся с постели и, подобрав плащ и ссутулившись, направился к выходу.

— Должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что приютил, Аларак. И за то, что выслушал, тоже. Вряд ли мне удастся с кем-нибудь поговорить в ближайшие пару десятков лет.

Владыка невольно сморщился от нахлынувших эмоций, которых он не чувствовал уже очень давно.

— Знаешь, я не могу взять тебя с собой. Но...

Неразим остановился в дверях и вопросительно обернулся.

— Держи.

— Что? Но... откуда? — изумленно прошептал Зератул, осторожно беря из рук талдарима свой клинок.

— Я стащил его с твоей могильной плиты. Честно признаться, мне немного совестно за это: Артанис так не хотел с ним расставаться...

Прелат грустно улыбнулся, и владыка заметил, как в тусклом свете комнаты на его глазах блеснули слезы.

— Спасибо. И если вдруг увидишь иерарха снова... передай ему привет.

— Обязательно. А теперь иди, и не поминай лихом.

Зератул молча сделал несколько шагов и растаял в тенях, будто его и не было, а талдарим, подняв с пола емкость с терразином и забрав со столика кристалл для медитации, бросил взгляд на смятую постель и понял, что душевные разговоры со старым чудаком, невольно спасшим всю их расу, он не забудет никогда.


End file.
